Bigfoot the Anti-Semite
by bigfootfan1969
Summary: Alternate history 1948 in which Anne Frank and her family escape to america and grow up free from the horrors of Nazi Germany. In this story, Anne and her sister, Margot, go camping in Bigfoot territory.


Bigfoot the Anti-Semite By Bigfootfan1969

Chapter 1: In Which Youth is Reminded of Sin

A proudly-mantled buck drinks peacefully from a babbling brook which flows through the woods. Birds sing, and the sun shines gently down through the boughs of the pine trees lining the stream. A twig snaps. The buck looks immediately towards the source of the sound, its ears flicking back as it assesses the threat. Suddenly, it bounds across the creek and disappears into the woods. The undergrowth rattles as a humanoid figure emerges – the very thing the buck was bolting from. The figure frees itself from the grasping branches, and steps from the shadows.

It is none other than Anne Frank, our young heroine. She brushes wayward twigs from her dark hair and straitens her clothing – a rose-colored crop top and khaki hiking shorts. She takes a deep breath of the crisp forest air, neigh untainted by humans – or the smoke from their chimneys. The undergrowth rustles again, and out steps Margot Frank, her dear sister. Margot is dressed nearly identical, with only her baby blue crop top and more feminine figure distinguishing her from her little sister. Margot grins, and runs to hug her sister.

"Wow, this place is really beautiful!" Margot exclaims as she wraps her arms around her sister's exposed midriff.

"Not as beautiful as you," Anne giggles, spinning in her sister's arms to return the embrace. "Say, why don't we make camp here? It's nice and open, and we can wash in the stream!"

"I like the way you think!" Margot smiles softly, her mind turning towards the evenings activities.

The Frank sisters make camp, finishing shortly before noon. They set up their 2-person tent facing the stream and construct a small firepit out of rocks from the stream. Despite its engineered nature, the camp fits almost naturally into the clearing. To finish, the sisters each take the end of a fallen log and half-carry, half-drag it to the firepit. Sweaty and tired in the midday sun, they drop the log to the ground and collapse against each other, gasping for breath.

"I don't know what's hotter, the sun or you!" Anne giggles as she rests her head against her older sister's shoulder.

"One thing I know is that it must be much cooler than the ovens of those awful camps they're finding in our old home country," Margot sighs.

"Oh, I don't know about that. For the ovens to be hot they'd have to exist!" Anne laughs, the sun shining off her barely-tanned skin.

"It _does_ seem rather improbable, doesn't it? I know the Americans did something similar with the Japanese, and none of them got burned!"

"Yeah, but I still would hate being in some stinky camp for a few years."

"They must be awful cramped, just like our attic!"

"Exactly! I sure am glad we were able to escape to America!"

"And I'm sure glad that daddy let us go on this camping trip as a present for your 18th birthday, Anne!"

"Not that me being younger hasn't stopped you before…" Anne trails off, drawing circles around her sister's navel. Margot slaps her hand away playfully.

"Come on, you troublemaker, let's explore around before it gets too dark."

"Okay…" Anne pouts, upset her advances were deflected.

The two sisters spend the rest of the afternoon exploring around the clearing, spotting some cute squirrels and another proud buck. As the sun dips behind the mountains, they return to camp and heat some beans over the fire. Tired and hungry, they barely speak as they spoon hot beans into their waiting mouths. They watch the fire, the flames dancing in their eyes, blissfully unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

Anne finishes her beans and lets out a small belch, quickly covering her mouth out of embarrassment. Margot giggles, quickly swallowing her mouthful of beans to avoid spitting them out in a fit of laughter.

Anne Pouts heavily, ashamed at being laughed at by her older sister. She playfully tackles Margot off the log into the grass, slipping a hand up her shirt, squeezing gently. Margot blushes, and grabs Anne's hand out from under her shirt.

"Not out here, silly," she bashfully whispers as she leads Anne into the tent. The two gently undress each other, the taboo of their love still an exciting aspect of their foreplay, even after all these years. Anne, being the more tomboyish of the two, pushes Margot down onto their bedroll and straddles her. Anne unstraps her bra, smirking at Margot.

"Like what you-" Anne is cut off as the tent cover is ripped out from over them, revealing a massive figure silhouetted by the campfire. The figure stands nearly eight feet tall and is covered in a musky layer of matted hair, with bare skin showing only on its face and down the length of its massive cock. Anne turns, a squeak of surprise escaping her lips before her mouth is filled with the head of the creature's now-erect penis. Anne stares down the length of the creature's shaft, going cross-eyed trying to gauge the length. With her sister's mouth full of dick, Margot looks up into the creature's eyes. It stares back at her, a mix of hatred and lust radiating from its wild eyes.

Margot squeaks weakly before the creature reaches down and wraps its massive hand around her head, lifting her out from under her cock-sucking sister. Margot struggles in the creature's grasp, unable to free herself. Anne looks up in horror at this beast lifting her sister like a doll. It pulls it's hips backward, freeing its tip from the young Jew's mouth.

Anne is barely able to utter the creature's name – Bigfoot – before it swings it's 12.5 inch rod into her face, dislocating her jaw. Anne screams as the pain radiates from her shattered jawbone, further panicking her sister. Bigfoot is annoyed by her incessant wiggling, and slams her into the ground, winding her. Both young Jew girls writhe in the dirt, Anne creaming though a moth that won't work, and Margot gasping for breath from a collapsed lung.

Bigfoot gazed down at the two pathetic figures, disgusted by their frailty. The least two lesbians he had punished had stood more abuse before collapsing. They were strong Austrian girls, with bright blonde hair and toned bodies from working in Nazi war factories. They had been fun. These two Jewesses bored him with their weakness. It was time to end this game. Bigfoot rubbed his erect length in anticipation. With his free hand, he grabbed Anne around the torso, squeezing the breath from her chest. Bigfoot lifted her up near his cock, and let fury ring. Blow after blow he struck her with, beating her with his rock-hard penis. She screamed when she could, blood and teeth flying into the darkness beyond the campfire with every blow. Eventually she stopped screaming, and grey matter slipped from her ruined skull onto the forest floor.

Bigfoot dropped his broken toy, his cock bouncing from the final shockwaves of his assault. He turned to grab the larger of the two Jews, only to find her missing. Margot ran as fast as she could through the dense forest, her bare cow-tits slapping against her bruised torso. The was much less fit than her now-deceased sister and struggled to draw breath and she ran for her life. Bigfoot caught up quickly and matched the girl's pace for a bit, just to terrify her. Margot was so focused on the hulking figure and bouncing cock behind her, she did not see the root protruding from the ground in front of her.

Margot tripped, not gracefully, watching herself fall in slow motion. Grinning wickedly, Bigfoot caught her in midair and thrusted, violently. His massive dick ripped easily though the Jew's cheap shorts and panties and speared her up the whole length of the shaft in one powerful jab. Margot coughed blood, her innards rearranged violently by Bigfoot's girth. Exhausted and mortally wounded, she slumped weakly, the strength of the dick insider keeping her suspended midair.

Bigfoot gazed down at the Jew girl disinterestedly. The pleasure of this woman around his length was not enough to mask the pain he felt in his heart. He removed the girl from his penis, blood and other fluids falling to the forest floor as he left her. As his head slipped out from her ruined hole, his rage returned. The Jews had killed his family, his entire species, and they would pay. Bigfoot beat Margot Frank until there was no head left on her shoulders, just a bloody mess created by his raging hard-on. Bigfoot gazed at the ruined girl with a detached hatred, and cast her body off into the trees. He was tired, and needed a rest. As he strode into the depths of the forest, his cock softened, but the hatred in his heart remained. They would pay, they would ALL pay. Bigfoot hated the monster they had made him, but it was his life's purpose to eradicate the Jews for what they had done to him. Bigfoot was an Anti-Semite, but not by choice. He killed for revenge, not pleasure. Wouldn't you?


End file.
